


Welcome to the Black Parade

by Seether



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seether/pseuds/Seether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Kleinigkeit für zwischendurch :) - Sherlocks erster Tag an der neuen Uni fängt an...wen er wohl kennen lernt ;) - Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Black Parade

**Author's Note:**

> Ok ich wollte einfach mal was posten, auch wenns auf Deutsch is und ich mir nicht sicher bin wie viele das hier dann lesen werden ._. hoffe das es irgendwem gefällt :) lg, Seether - The Unholy One

Welcome to the Black Parade

Sherlock POV  
Ich war genervt. Moment...Korrektur. Ich war völlig angepisst.  
Ein Wort das im Allgemeinen in meinem Wortschatz nicht vorhanden zu sein schien. Doch diesmal war es einfach so.  
Jedes Mal war es das selbe, wenn wir in eine neue Umgebung zogen.  
Mycroft war jedes Mal der Grund, da er durch seine ständigen Beförderungen dauernd versetzt wurde.

Bevor er die Universität abschloss lebten wir durchgehend in Cardiff, doch nachdem er angefangen hatte sich im British Goverment hochzuarbeiten und dabei alle paar Monate befördert wurde, zogen wir eben ständig um, was es mir schier unmöglich machte Anschluss zu finden.

Nicht, dass mich die Leute in meiner Umgebung sonderlich interessieren würden, oder ich mich mit so etwas wie Freunden belasten wollen würde, doch es war schlicht und einfach entnervend, wegen meinem ach so tollen großem Bruder dauernd umzuziehen und sich neu anpassen zu müssen.  
Ich war so schon nicht sonderlich anpassungsfähig und dauernd hin und her geschoben zu werden, war nicht grade hilfreich.

Vor einer Woche war es mal wieder so weit.  
Mycroft wurde befördert...mal wieder. Wuhuuu ! Enthusiasmus !  
Allerdings hatte er endlich eine Stelle in London bekommen, wo sich auch alle anderen Posten die er zukünftig anstreben würde befinden würden. Schließlich war dies hier das politische Zentrum Englands, also war dies wohl der letzte Umzug in nächster Zeit.

Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, er hätte deswegen genug mit sich selbst zu tun, aber nein.  
Mein herzallerliebster Bruder hatte ausnahmslos alle meine Mitstudenten, Lehrer und Hilfskräfte durchleuchten lassen und mir eine Liste mit Leuten gemacht, die ich bei Problemen als Hilfe in Betracht ziehen könnte und einige denen ich besser aus dem Weg gehen sollte.

Also bitte !  
Ich brauchte keine FREUNDE, schließlich waren Gefühle sowieso kontraproduktiv und ich hatte auch so nicht vor, näheren Kontakt mit anderen Studenten aufzunehmen.

Da sich unser neues Anwesen kurz außerhalb von London befand würde ich die erste Zeit im Studentenwohnheim wohnen, bis ich mich ordentlich in der Stadt auskannte und laut Mycroft nicht mehr die Cgance bestand, dass ich mich morgends auf dem Weg zur Uni hoffnungslos verlief.

Meiner Meinung nach völlig unnötig und lästig, da so etwas sowieso nicht passieren würde, sich störende Mitbewohner wohl nicht vermeiden lassen würden, und ich Ruhe bevorzugte, doch was tat man nicht alles für seine Mutter.

Wütend schritt ich also, an dem heutigen Montagmorgen, auf das Tor meiner neuen Lernanstalt zu, obwohl mir an diesem Ort warscheinlich nichts beigebracht werden würde, was ich nicht schon wusste, als mich eine Stimme zurückhielt.  
"Hat keinen Sinn mehr, Großer. Die erste Vorlesung hat eh schon angefangen. Musst nich hetzen, is sowieso zu spät."

Etwas überrascht, dass mich dieses Individium eigenständig angesprochen hatte, musterte ich mein Gegenüber.  
Dort, links vom Eingangstor, standen 2 Personen, die ich, in Gedanken versunken wie ich es war, nicht bemerkt hatte.  
Sherlock, du wirst nachlässig, scholt ich mich selbst.

Der Boden um die beiden war umgeben von ausgetretenen Zigaretten, womit ich den Ort als inoffizielle Raucherecke abspeicherte, denn ich war mir sicher, dass das Schild mit 'Rauchen verboten' das an der Mauer neben dem Tor hing ernst gemeint war und niocht aus Jux und Tollerei dort hing.  
Wie auch immer. Beide Personen waren männlich und wohl Anfang 20, sowie ich.  
Der der mich angesprochen hatte, hatte schulterlange braune Haare, dunkelgrüne Augen und ein Piercing in der Mitte der Unterlippe.  
Einzelkind. Mutter tod, Vater wohl im Rechtswesen tätig. Haben ein schlechtes Verhältniss zueinander. 

Grinsend zog er nun an seiner Zigarette, während ich ihn spöttisch musterte und näher trat. 

"Das war mir bewusst. Jedoch sehe ich keinen Sinn darin mehr Zeit als nötig hier draußen zu verbringen, nur um meinen Kreislauf runter zu kühlne, wenn ich mich genauso gut im Gebäude umsehen kann.", improvisierte ich.  
Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich kein Stück auf die Zeit geachtet. Tja, auch egal. Im Zweifelsfall konnte ich imemrnoch sagen ich hätte mich verlaufen oder den Plan falsch gelesen.

Tze...als würde mir je SO ETWAS passieren.  
"Na wenn du meinst. Willst ne Kippe ?"  
Ich nickte und gesellte mich zu meinen beiden rauchenden Mitstudenten, wobei ich mir den Anderen, der mir zuvor größtenteils im Schatten verborgen war, nun genauer anschaute.

Schwarze Kleidung, Kopfhörer in den Ohren aus denen Heavy Metal schallte, zwei Piercings die man im allgemeinen als 'Snakebites' bezeichnete, kurze blonde Haare....und unglaublich blaue Augen die mich skeptisch musterten.  
"Bin übrigens Nigel. Das is John. Und du ?", sprach mich der Andere wieder an.  
"Sherlock." mich 

Nigel grinste. "Netter Name."  
Ich zündete meine Zigarette mit dem Feuerzeug an, das er mir hinhielt.  
Er verwickelte mich noch eine Weile in ein Gespräch über Studienfächer und so weiter, um Zeit zu vertreiben.  
Es kam zwar zunächst nichts sonderlich interessantes dabei heraus, doch war es immer gut einen ungefähren Überblick zu haben.

Außer er kam von Mycroft. Dann nicht.  
Im Laufe des Gesprächs schwieg John die meiste Zeit.  
John.  
Diese Augen waren einfach...nein Sekunde ! Sherlock reiß dich zusammen.

Wie auch immer.  
Er hörte uns nicht. Dafür war die Musik zu laut, doch wenn Nigel nach seiner Meinung fragte oder ähnliches antwortete er.  
Interessant.  
Seine Stimme hatte auch einen faszinierenden Klang.  
Vollkommen Ruhig und gelassen und doch irgendwie leer.

Durch seine geringe Beteiligung konnte ich kaum etwas von ihm lesen.  
Sein Vater war bei der Armee, wie mir seine Haltung verriet.  
Auch spielte Lippenlesen zusammen mit ein bischen Zeichensprache beim Militär eine Rolle, da es nicht immer möglich war sich laut zu verständigen.

Er hatte wohl auch irgendwelche Probleme zu Hause, doch welcher Natur diese waren vermochte ich nicht zu erkennen.  
Irgendwie faszinierte mich dieser Typ.  
Diese Augen...dieser Blick.

Nach einer Weile gingen wir zu dritt hinein zur zweiten Vorlesung.  
Alles in allem war Nigel zwar schrecklich normal, doch nicht so schlimm wie manch Anderer und John...der war eine Sache für sich.

Ich hatte das Bedürfnis mehr über ihn herauszufinden.  
Er war für mich ein Rätsel und ich würde dieses Rätsel lösen.


End file.
